What A Warrior Wants
by RySenkari
Summary: Sokka and Suki have a night of tender fun on Kyoshi Island a few months after the war. Having already captured Suki's heart, Sokka proposes to let Suki allow him to capture her physically... does she trust him enough to accept? Contains light bondage.


In the month of peace that had followed the Avatar's defeat of Phoenix Lord Ozai, the group of friends who'd helped them found their lives changed forever, mostly for the better. Katara and Sokka had returned to their village to a hero's welcome. Toph had returned home to her parents and was given a bit more respect than she'd gotten before, though they still had their disagreements. Zuko began his rule over the Fire Nation with his beloved Mai at his side, with much to do and just as much on his mind.

And Suki, who'd joined the group in the final weeks of their struggle, had reunited with her Kyoshi sisters, who now had a new ally and numerous stories to tell once they'd returned home to Kyoshi Island. Suki was now the greatest hero the island had known since the days of Avatar Kyoshi, but all she wanted to do was return to her training, strengthening herself and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to face the remaining dangers of a new, peaceful world.

Suki's new resolve didn't mean that she never had time to still have fun now and then. Though she worried she'd rarely see Sokka after the war, he paid visits to Kyoshi Island numerous times in the three weeks since he'd gotten back to the Southern Water Tribe. His new position as leader of the tribe's new Marine Expeditionary Force saw to that (and his newly acquired Fire Nation steamship, converted to a Water Tribe warboat didn't hurt). Katara scolded him for going off by himself in the ship just to see Suki, though he managed to quiet most of those protests by reminding Katara how she'd gone off in the ship to visit Aang while he was making a peacekeeping visit to the southern territories of the Earth Kingdom.

Now, Sokka was paying yet another visit to Kyoshi Island to spend quality time with Suki. Though the physical attraction between the two was undeniable (and they'd both made love numerous times since the day they reunited in the Boiling Rock prison), they didn't spend all of their time together locked in the throes of sexual passion. They spent a lot of their time training with one another, Sokka passing on some of Piandao's swordsmanship lessons to Suki, and Suki attempting to train Sokka in some of her advanced feats of agility and grace, though Sokka reluctantly acknowledged he'd never be quite as quick on his feet as her. The two also spent some time walking around the island and talking with one another about various things going on in their lives. They occasionally had to deal with Ty Lee's attempts to flirt with Sokka, which Sokka responded to with various degrees of flattery, much to Suki's chagrin. The two young warriors connected on a level that went deeper than their individual interests in fighting. They were both determined and loyal, with kind hearts tempered by their experiences defending the innocent. They brought out each other's tender sides while also strengthening each other in ways they couldn't accomplish alone. Even without the fierceness of the war to bring them together, Sokka and Suki still found themselves growing closer every day.

It was a cool night on Kyoshi Island as Sokka and Suki met in a small hut, Suki's home on the island. Soft blankets had been laid out on the floor, and Sokka sat in the middle of them, clad only in a pair of long blue pants. He was watching Suki as she stood facing a small mirror, wiping the Kyoshi Warrior makeup from her face.

"Hey Suki… do you really have to wipe your face off before we start having fun?" Sokka asked, leaning toward her with a slight smirk on his face.

"I told you before, the traditional Kyoshi Warrior face paint is sacred, it's not to be involved in the carnal activities of the flesh," Suki replied. "…at least not until I get married."

"Yeah, but we kissed when you were wearing it a few times."

"That's different… kissing is different in the eyes of my people." Suki finished wiping off the paint and turned toward Sokka. "Besides, don't I look good enough without it?"

The young warrior stood before Sokka wearing cloth wrappings over her midsection and a short green skirt, having put up the rest of her uniform just after entering the hut. Even without the makeup, Suki's blue eyes were radiant in the dim glow of the candle illuminating the tent, and Sokka still conceded that his girlfriend looked beautiful even without the makeup or the costume.

"You look great, Suki," Sokka said with a smile. Suki walked over to him and knelt down, leaning in and giving Sokka a kiss on the lips. This kiss continued for nearly three seconds before the two of them parted, briefly looking into each other's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Suki, shifting her position so that she was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. "What's on your mind?"

The thing that was on Sokka's mind had been on his mind ever since the two of them entered the tent together. He wasn't reluctant to ask, but he didn't know if Suki would be agreeable to try it, so he didn't say anything until the two of them were ready to begin their romantic evening.

"You know how sometimes during training and during, well… this, that you like to be the one, uh… in charge?"

"In charge how?" Suki asked, a slightly quizzical expression on her face. "You mean like on top?"

Sokka blushed slightly and began scratching the back of his head.

"That's sort of what I mean, but… oh, I'll just come out and say it. You like to tie me up."

Suki giggled slightly, putting her hand to her lips and nodding.

"And you like to be tied up," replied Suki. She advanced on Sokka and playfully pinned his arms behind him. "Wanna do that again tonight?"

"Actually…" Sokka said, gently wrestling his arms from Suki's grasp and turning his face toward hers, "I think I'd like to tie _you _up tonight."

Suki raised an eyebrow and backed off a bit with a look of slight surprise on her face. She wasn't shocked by the idea, but was a bit taken aback by the way Sokka had just come out and said it. She put her hand up to her chest and watched the smile slowly disappear from Sokka's face. She could tell her reaction hadn't been quite what he was looking for, though she believed it was the one he'd expected.

"Tie me up, huh?' asked Suki, her face scrunching slightly, her eyes narrowing. "You… want to tie me up."

"Yeah, I…" Sokka watched as Suki put on the same expression that she got whenever he'd suggested one of his familiar convoluted plans during the war, or when Ty Lee flirted with him. "I just thought maybe it'd change things up a bit, and it'd be fun. If you don't like being tied up-"

"I didn't say that," Suki replied, though she was still frowning. Her history with being tied up consisted of escape lessons during her training and numerous times when Azula had bound her during her periods of captivity. A mixed bag, but mostly filled with unpleasant memories. Still, the thought was intriguing… "So what would we do while I was tied up?"

Sokka was blushing again, and Suki had to stop herself from giggling at her boyfriend's obvious embarrassment.

"Well, I guess it'd have to be a surprise," Sokka said, his smile returning. "You wouldn't find out until it started."

"In that case…" replied Suki, and for a moment it looked as if she'd refuse, a moment during which Sokka's face began to droop, "…you'd have to catch me first."

"What does that mean?" asked Sokka, as if he didn't already know.

"It means…" said Suki, who then leapt on Sokka and pinned him to the ground, her hands around his wrists, her knees pressing into his gut, "…that you've got to capture me. That sound fair?"

Realizing finally what Suki meant, Sokka wrestled himself out of her grasp and got back into a kneeling position, his arms raised and poised to strike. Suki gave a smirk and started to rise to her feet, only to have Sokka grab her ankle and attempt to bring her back to the ground.

"You've gotta do better than that," said Suki, pressing her foot into Sokka's forehead and pushing him away. Sokka fell back, and Suki took a few steps away from him, her hands on her hips. _"Show me how much you WANT this."_

Sokka got up quickly and charged at Suki, who leapt back again and put up her best fighting stance, her palm extended and prepared to knock him away if he came at her again. Sokka came anyway, and Suki started to knock him down, only to have him grab her wrist and attempt to spin her so that her arms were behind her back. Suki just barely spun away, using her leg to push into Sokka's ankle and put him off-balance. Sokka stumbled, but didn't quit, coming at Suki again and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaving her own arms totally free.

Compared to their usual sparring, the two of them were moving somewhat in slow-motion. Suki definitely wanted to make Sokka "earn" the chance to render her helpless, but the two of them weren't fighting or even sparring by any stretch of the imagination. She was fully prepared to let him win, as long as she got a halfway decent workout out of their playful wrestling. That said, she didn't mind in the least grabbing Sokka's arm and flipping him to the ground as he attempted to wrestle her down.

"You're not even trying!" Suki said, only to let out a quiet scream as Sokka wrapped both his arms around her ankles and tried to pull her to the ground. The warrior took a single hop before falling on top of Sokka, who was ready to catch her and wrestle her onto her stomach. _"Okay, maybe you are…!"_

"Maybe the mighty Kyoshi leader isn't so tough after all, huh?"

"You're gonna regret saying that," Suki replied, deflecting Sokka's attempts to wrestle her onto her stomach and instead pushing down on his chest with her knee, forcing some of the wind out of him. Sokka responded by grabbing Suki around the waist again and rolling her over, finally getting her onto her stomach, though he was unable to get on top of her before she rolled onto her back again and planted a playful kick to his side. "You can't beat me in a wrestling match, don't even try it!"

"Guess I'll have to fight smarter and not harder then," said Sokka, grabbing Suki's ankles and stopping her from kicking him anymore. As she tried to sit up and push her away, he pulled one of his arms away from her ankles and began lightly stroking the soles of her bare feet with his fingernails.

"Gahahaha…. Stop that!" Suki snapped through fits of involuntary laughter. As she tried to stave off the ticklish sensation, Sokka shifted his position and got right on top of Suki, grabbing her right arm with one hand and trying to roll her over with his other. Though she fought him intensely, she was still laughing as he turned her over onto her stomach and grabbed her left arm with his other hand. Though she was no longer being tickled, the thought of Sokka climbing on top of her and clumsily wrestling with her made Suki laugh nonetheless, and this laughter gave Sokka the opening he needed to pin Suki's arms securely behind her.

"Hey Suki, guess what?" Sokka said, leaning in and looking into his girlfriend's eyes. "I pinned you!"

Suki shifted her wrists and halfheartedly tried to rip them from Sokka's grasp, but he was holding them firmly and Suki knew she wouldn't be able to escape, at least not without giving everything she had. She smiled, then put on a look of mock indignation.

"Dammit…" she whispered quietly, giving Sokka a few seconds of rudimentary struggling. "You got me! …all right, now that I'm your prisoner, what are you going to do to me?"

Sokka blinked for a few moments, not believing what he was hearing from his exceptionally strong and at times very assertive girlfriend.

"What's that, Suki?"

"I said, 'you got me'," Suki repeated.

"After that."

"…'now that I'm your prisoner'…"

"Those last three words again."

Suki groaned.

"_He's going to milk this for everything it's worth," _thought Suki, rolling her eyes. _"Hope he doesn't start gloating over this. _…I'm your prisoner._"_

"Sounds good!" Sokka said happily, still holding Suki's wrists tightly behind her. Keeping them pinned together, Sokka began looking around the room for something he could use to bind them, and saw a small, wooden trunk over by the corner. "Okay, stay right here."

Sokka got up and walked over to the trunk, while Suki debated whether to keep lying on the ground with her arms pinned behind her or to stand up and make him wrestle her down all over again. She watched as Sokka fished through the trunk for everything he'd need to bind her up nice and tightly, hoping he wouldn't use some of her nicer articles of clothing to tie her with, risking getting them torn up in the struggle.

"_Guess I'll stay down here… the longer it takes him to 'subdue' me, the less fun we'll have."_

Suki closed her eyes for a moment and momentarily recalled the brief wrestling match between Sokka and herself, and how much she enjoyed the physical intimacy of it, the feeling of her half-covered back against his bare chest, or the feeling of his arms around her body… she'd gotten a bit of a physical thrill from that alone, and expected even more as the evening went on. She opened her eyes and watched as Sokka came over with several pieces of cloth of various shapes, colors, and sizes. Suki's arms were still crossed behind her, her hands beginning to tremble slightly in anticipation of what was to happen next. She knew Sokka enjoyed when she tied him up, she could see his hands trembling the same way that hers were shaking now.

"All right, Suki, you still up for this?" asked Sokka as he knelt down beside her with a long strip of white cloth in hand. Suki looked over at him and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You did catch me fair and square… well, mostly fair and square. Tickling me was a dirty trick."

"I'm surprised you were so ticklish," replied Sokka, starting to wrap the cloth around Suki's crossed wrists. He took it around them four times, then went around and wrapped around them the other way, pulling everything tightly as he did so. Suki felt the cloth around her skin, and as it constricted, she smiled a bit, the soft material caressing her skin despite how tightly it was wrapped. She could feel it being pulled around her wrists even more, and looked back to see Sokka's hands nervously trembling as he began fashioning a knot.

"I hope you know I'll probably be able to escape from this," Suki told him, testing the bonds a bit and flexing her wrists as Sokka completed the knot. She was a bit surprised that there was no give in the bonds, but figured there would be once she started giving it her all after he finished.

"That wouldn't be very much fun now, would it?" asked Sokka, smiling casually as he finished the knot. "There you go, Suki… for now, anyway."

Suki flexed her wrists and strained at the bonds, but there was no give whatsoever, even as she gave a few quick tugs at full strength. She continued to pull at them, but nothing came loose, and her fingers couldn't reach the knot that secured the cloth around her wrists.

"Wow, Sokka, this is…"

"It's the same method you taught me, Suki," Sokka said proudly.

"That's impossible, if it was the same method, I could get out of it," said Suki, continuing to struggle and strain. "We Kyoshi Warriors always remember how to slip our own methods of binding."

"Well, I made a few modifications, because I noticed that if the knot is placed where you normally place it, you can slip your hand out after some tugging. So I did some quick calculations and decided to take another turn so that I could tighten it up in just the right spot. So I don't think you can get out of that."

"Watch me," Suki replied.

"I think I'll enjoy that," Sokka said slyly, scooting over to Suki's ankles with another length of white cloth. "And in the meantime…"

Sokka began wrapping the cloth around Suki's ankles while she continued trying to pull free of the bonds around her wrists. She didn't think a single strip of cloth could be secured so well, and was beginning to get annoyed with herself for being unable to extricate her wrists from it. She stopped struggling for a few brief seconds, watching as Sokka lashed her ankles together. They weren't crossed, her legs were allowed to rest up against each other normally, and Sokka was going around them several times, weaving the cloth between Suki's legs thrice as he did so. He took ten tight wraps and tied three knots, two in front of Suki's legs and one behind. Once he finished, he secured it all with one more big knot toward the top of the cloth wrappings, tightening them up. Again, Suki felt no pain from the bonds, just a soft tightness around her skin. She struggled a bit and found that her ankle bonds were as tight and as secure as her wrist bonds. She began squirming both her arms and her legs, but nothing was sliding free, and Suki was once again baffled as to how well Sokka had tied her.

Sokka watched this display with a smile and a bit of arousal. Seeing his beautiful Suki tied up so tightly and struggling to get free was definitely exciting for him, though he knew a big part of that was the fact that she'd trusted him enough to put her in that position. He just hoped Suki was having as much fun trying to get free as he was watching her. After a minute or two, he leaned down and picked up another cloth. This one was dark green, a bit thicker and a bit shorter than the others. He folded it once and went around behind Suki as she continued to struggle.

"So, are you having fun?"

"Well… I mean…" Suki blushed despite herself, ceasing her struggles and looking back at Sokka. "I'm mostly surprised you were able to tie me up so well. I should've known you'd be able to… you're pretty clever when you want to be.

"Coming from you, that feels pretty good," said Sokka. He smiled a bit more. "But that's not what I asked you."

"Having fun? Um, well…."

"You will be soon," said Sokka, tying a knot in the cloth that he held in his hand. He then tied another knot in it over the first, until the cloth had a large knot about two inches wide in the middle of it. "How's it feel to be completely helpless?"

"I'm not _completely _helpless, Sokka. I could get free of these bonds if I really wanted to…" Suki tugged at them a few more times, giving a few grunts as the cloth around her wrists and ankles refused to give. "I just… don't want to tear these cloths up is all."

"I really don't think you could break them, either."

Suki knew that Sokka was just playing with her. She played right along, giving him her best annoyed glare and struggling with all her might.

"I can… get out if I want! I just dmnn'ttt wmmmmphhh…!...! Whmmhh… rrmm ymphh… mmnpmmg?" Suki's words were suddenly muffled by the green cloth knot being pulled into her mouth from behind. She could feel a cloth being wrapped around her head, pulled firmly into her mouth and knotted behind her head. She struggled a bit as the gag was secured, but her struggles were no use as Sokka finished tying the knot. "Yrrmmphh gggmgggmming mmph?"

"You usually gag me," replied Sokka, tightening the cloth one last time and going around to face Suki again. "You said you wanted to be tied up, right?"

"Mmnnnggmmmphh…" Suki groaned into the cloth, which tasted slightly bitter and fabricy in her mouth. The cloth felt snug and comfortable between her lips, and even the parts that were tightly pulled against her face weren't hurting her, but she still let out several angry growls at being silenced so abruptly. "Mmmnngh ggmmnnnphhh gmmt ymm, Skkkmmphh…"

"What was that, Suki?" Sokka asked, leaning his ear in close. "I can't quite make out what you're saying, are you eating something, or-"

"MMMMPH!" Suki protested, screaming as loudly as she could into Sokka's ear. Sokka just smiled and laughed, then he backed up and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him.

"Okay, Suki… if you're so good at escaping, get out of that!"

Suki glared at Sokka, then struggled quickly to her feet.

"_You think I can't do this? Okay, Sokka, time to show you just how good I am!"_

From her standing position, Suki began struggling again, her graceful and lithe movements almost reminding Sokka of a bellydance, especially since the young warrior's navel was bared by the cloth covering up the rest of her chest. She gave a few grunts and did a couple of bunny hops, then started hopping around the room in an effort to at least free her ankles.

"_This is about as tight as I've ever been tied," _thought Suki, trying to look back at the tight knot that held her wrists in bondage. She thought back to those times, all of them when she had been captured and held by Azula and the Fire Nation. The fear and rage she felt then was not present now. She felt something else, though she didn't know quite what it was. It was almost a pins and needles feeling, a faint excitement unnatural to her. She looked back at Sokka, who was watching her with a smile. He gave her a wave, and she blushed, her teeth biting into the knot. "Whmmphh rrmm ymm lkmmph mmmt?"

"You," said Sokka almost lovingly. Suki blushed even deeper, resisting the urge to give him a goofy smile. She hopped back toward him and started to fall back to her knees, but her bound ankles gave and instead, she just fell. Sokka caught her a moment later, holding her gently in his arms, his hands lightly caressing her lower back. Suki closed her eyes and gave the quietest of moans, her toes curling beneath her and her heart beating ever so faster. "Okay, now it's time for the real fun to start."

Suki's eyes snapped open as Sokka lowered her gently to the ground, letting her rest on her back for a few moments. She grunted and began to struggle, watching Sokka as he slowly lay down next to her. He watched her struggle for a few moments before reaching over and placing his hand on her belly. Sokka's warm touch calmed Suki's struggles, and she closed her eyes again as he began rubbing her soft skin with the palm of his hand.

"Hope you're not mad about me 'catching' you," said Sokka, prompting Suki to growl and give a few more struggles. Sokka pulled her in, turning Suki on her side so that her back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping one hand on her belly and placing his other slightly over it, holding both his hands around her and keeping her pressed gently to his body. The two were so close that they could feel each other's heartbeats, both of them picking up slightly with their proximity. Suki gave one quick grunt, then a quiet moan, slightly louder than the one from before. Sokka pressed his face into the back of Suki's head, rubbing his nose and mouth against her hair. "You smell nice."

"Mmmm?" Suki tilted her head a bit. "Gmmphs wmm dmmnnmph trmmn hrmm enmmmph tmdmmay…. _Guess we didn't train hard enough today…_"

Suki cursed herself for thinking of such a good joke while she was unable to say it, though Sokka got the jist of it and gave a chuckle anyway, kissing Suki on the back of the neck and giving her belly another soft rub.

"We can still work up a sweat, you know," said Sokka, who began lightly pinching the skin around Suki's bellybutton. She gave a muffled yelp, and Sokka pinched harder, launching into a succession of pinches and tickles that made Suki start laughing into her gag. She began flopping and struggling as Sokka's pinching intensified, causing her to thrash against him several times, screaming out into her gag and pushing back against him.

"Nmmm, nmmm!" she squealed, struggling with all her might to get away. Sokka's pinching began to subside, and Suki reached back and pinched Sokka's stomach with her bound hands, signaling that she still wanted him to keep going. He responded in kind, resuming his tickling and pinching and causing Suki to cry out again. "MMMMMMMPH!!"

Sokka's fingers then slid to Suki's sides, his hands digging into her ribs and tickling them as well. This caused a renewed stream of laughs to emit from around the knot in Suki's mouth, and she thrashed back again, giving Sokka's stomach as fierce a pinch as she could before her involuntary convulsions forced her body forward again. She let out another loud scream, then closed her eyes and felt a single tear come down the side of her face, her whimsy barely controllable by this point. Though she was taking in several quick breaths through her nose, she was still able to keep her breath relatively well, and Sokka knew he could go several minutes before stopping to let his girlfriend catch a breath. In fact, when he finally did stop, it was because he himself had to breathe. Suki rubbed her face into the blankets beneath her to dry her tears, then turned to face Sokka, who was clutching his stomach and breathing at a slightly rapid pace, his own cheeks red from all the fun he was having. Suki finally let Sokka see her smile, her expression softening as Sokka opened his eyes. He smiled and leaned in, pressing his nose to Suki's and rubbing against it. She responded by leaning into his cheek and brushing it with her eyebrows, fluttering them several times and giving him a tender butterfly kiss.

"Mmmkmm… _okay…_ thmmph wsmm fmmph…"

"It _was _fun," Sokka said, sitting back up and smiling. "But it's not over yet."

Suki sat up as well, watching Sokka as he scooted around her legs and stopped in front of her feet. She raised them up a bit, and saw Sokka take her big toes with his fingers and lightly push her feet back down.

"You've got big feet, Suki."

"Hnnhm?" Suki raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just remembered that when Aang went back here to learn about Avatar Kyoshi, I noticed that her statue had really big feet, so I got to thinking… you're descended directly from Avatar Kyoshi, aren't you?"

"Nmmm," Suki replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, uh… a lot of people on your island just have big feet then?"

Suki bit into her cloth to stop herself from laughing, narrowing her eyes. It was the truth, of course, but she didn't confirm or deny his question. She just wondered where Sokka was going… though she had a suspicion of what was about to come next.

"It's okay, I think your feet are cute," Sokka said, reaching in and beginning to rub them with his fingers and hands. Suki stiffened up and let out a few muted giggles, the sensation of Sokka's fingers on her soles tickling her slightly. She settled into it a bit and let out a moan as he gently rubbed them, his soft skin comforting against her own, rubbing out all the tension of walking and training that she'd built up over the day. She leaned back slightly and moaned even louder. "Ohhhh, you're liking this, huh? You know, I've never given anyone a foot massage before. Gram-Gram asked me to once, but I made Katara do it."

"Skmmmphhh!" Suki growled. "Ymm shhmmd resmmpct yrmm elmdddmmrmphs…. "

She gave Sokka a playful kick with her bound feet, prompting him to push them down again and continue rubbing them.

"I'd have done it if they were half as cute and soft as yours, Suki…" The tone in Sokka's voice softened significantly, and Suki smiled again, finding it cute that Sokka was starting to melt in her presence. Sokka caught himself, rubbing a bit harder and giving Suki a grin. "Don't get any ideas, you're still my prisoner."

"_Your WILLING prisoner, Sokka…" _thought Suki. _"I could still thrash you if I wanted to."_

Sokka could sense the defiant look in Suki's eye, and responded by brushing his fingers softly across her right foot. Suki gave a yelp, pulling her feet back and narrowing her eyes even more.

"Mm nmmm!" shouted Suki, shaking her head. Smiling devilishly, Sokka crawled forward and swiftly pinned Suki's ankles with his right arm, then reached forward with his left hand and began tickling Suki's feet with all his fingers at once. "Mmmhhmhmhmmmmm…mmmm! MMMM!!!"

Suki's feet were far more ticklish than her belly, and she began thrashing involuntarily, her legs quickly ripping free from being pinned by Sokka's arm. Sokka responded by moving in and looping his right arm tightly around Suki's ankles, pinning them firmly between his upper arm and his forearm, forming a vice that rendered Suki unable to stop him. He then resumed tickling Suki, not holding back. She screamed into her gag, her body flopping up and down, her back hitting the floor over and over. She closed her eyes and bit down hard into the knot in her mouth, laughing hysterically, her toes wiggling furiously as Sokka went back and forth, up and down…

"_All these sensations… I'm totally helpless… one of the best warriors in the world reduced to…!" _Suki had never gone full-out tickling Sokka before, only giving him a few light tickles to tease him when she had _him _tied up. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding… her senses were overwhelmed. She was finally getting the workout she'd desired, though not exactly in the form she would've wanted it. _"Sokka, next time I have you tied up I'm going to do this to you twice as bad!"_

And still, Suki was euphoric. Though she was laughing extremely hard, her strong ribs and lungs left her able to get a breath when she wanted it for the most part, and screaming into her gag brought immediate relief and a wave of pleasure that was half physical and half spiritual. She was feeling _something_, and it was a very good feeling indeed. Sokka could tell that Suki was enjoying herself, which brought just as much joy to him. What he wanted the most from all of this was for Suki to have as much fun as he was having… to hear her laugh, even muffled as it was, was a fantastic blessing for Sokka.

He stopped tickling her after some time, and again, the two of them caught their breath, which was followed by Sokka scooting over and repositioning himself in Suki's lap. She didn't blanche under his weight. Instead, she looked up slightly, gazing into his eyes and watching as he kissed her between them, squarely on the forehead.

"Thank you for letting me do this, Suki," Sokka said sincerely, an unwavering smile on his face. "Are you loving this too?"

"Ymm knmm mmm mmmphh…. _You know I am…_"

Suki nuzzled her cheek up against Sokka's, and Sokka responded by kissing her again, this time on the cheek. He then climbed off of her, placing Suki on her stomach and grabbing more strips of cloth from the floor.

"The night's still young, Suki…"

Suki didn't struggle this time. She looked back at Sokka, watching as he wrapped a long, blue strip of cloth tightly around her body, above her bound wrists and around her waist. This cloth went around Suki thrice before being weaved around her wrist bindings, crossing over them twice and coming together. He tightened the cloth around Suki's waist and then secured it with two knots on either side of the wrist bindings, pinning crossed wrists in place behind her body. Suki struggled and found once again that Sokka had been careful to make sure the bonds were secure.

"_I can barely move my wrists at all now…" _Suki could feel more excitement welling up in her body, and a feeling of something else, a feeling centered between her legs. She clenched them together slightly, and felt Sokka wrapping something else around her thighs. It was another long strip of blue cloth, and it went around them just as the earlier bonds had gone around her ankles. These two were secured with three knots, two in front and one behind, and once the wrappings were tightened, Suki's thighs were bound as tightly as her ankles. "Mmmmnnnggggmmm…. mmph…"

"Just one last thing," Sokka said, his voice almost a whisper now. He picked up a small, black cloth and folded it into a narrow strip. "Suki… you absolutely trust me, right?"

It was a strange question to hear Sokka ask, especially when it was a question he should already know. Suki didn't respond immediately. She gave a quiet 'mmmmmm….', clenching up her fists a bit and testing her bonds. Seeing the cloth in Sokka's hand, she knew what he was going to do, and realized why he was asking her. He knew she already trusted him, of course he knew, but this was a level of trust slightly above and beyond what she'd already conveyed to him.

"Do you trust me?" Sokka asked with a smile.

"_I trust you with everything in my soul, Sokka…" _thought Suki, immediately feeling the depth of the emotional connection between Sokka and herself. He was her friend, her companion, her soulmate… she wouldn't say it because she wasn't a sappy person like that, but she still thought it and felt it, especially in moments like this. She gave him a slight nod, and was met with darkness as Sokka gently wrapped the cloth around her eyes and knotted it behind her head. "Mm trrmmstmph ymmm…"

In the darkness that now surrounded her, Suki felt Sokka's arms gently wrapping around her body. He was facing her now, his chest pressed to hers, his lips rubbing her face where the two cloths shrouded most of her cheek. She then felt his cheek touching hers, and felt his hands caressing her back. She pressed herself up to him in a show of both trust and of desire to somehow be closer to him, to convey how much she loved him now that her eyes were unable to say it. She felt Sokka's hand go lower, to her waist, but it stopped before going any further, and it caressed her again, easing the last of the tension out of Suki's lower back.

"Thank you," Sokka whispered, before planting a kiss on the bottom of Suki's left ear. She moaned and gave him a muffled 'you're welcome', then brushed her own lips up against his face, managing to land just at the side of his lip. He shifted his lips and gave Suki a quick kiss, then continued to hold her while nuzzling his face to hers. _"We never did anything like this when she tied me up…"_

The two of them shared a continued brief moment of tenderness, but both Sokka and Suki sensed that something was missing. Sokka could sense his arousal with the situation growing… he was holding a bound, gagged, blindfolded, and beautiful girl in his arms… and he couldn't help but reflect that fact physically, despite the emotional intimacy both of them were experiencing.

He wasn't alone. Suki too was feeling something familiar welling up between her legs, and though it had waxed and waned while she was using her cheek to profess her love to Sokka, it was starting to return stronger than anything she'd felt thus far that evening. She lifted up her bound feet and lightly stroked her big toe against Sokka's ankle, trying to signal to him that he still had more work to do. Sokka held Suki even tighter, and she gave a bit of a moan, rubbing her chest against his and trying to do the same with her hips. Sokka's grip on Suki tightened even more, and finally, he whispered in her ear what she'd been waiting to hear from him the entire night.

"I want you… so bad."

"Mm nmmm…. _I know…_" Suki groaned, nuzzling her face against Sokka's again.

"You…?"

"Mmm…" Suki gave a nod, and Sokka gently turned her over, so that her back was once again facing him. He took hold of the cloth wrapped around her breasts and undid the knot holding it there, slowly unwrapping it from around her body. _"We've never gone all the way while one of us was bound… this will be… interesting…"_

Sokka's fingers were trembling again as the cloth uncovered the bottom of Suki's breasts, then, as he continued to unwrap it, revealed everything right up to Suki's nipples. Another turn of the cloth, and….

"Mmm…" Suki moaned slightly again as the most sensitive parts of her breasts were exposed to the cold air in the tent. The rest of the cloth came loose, and Suki's breasts were bared entirely.

"Your breasts are gorgeous too, Suki… hold on…" Sokka reached down and undid the green skirt around Suki's waist, releasing the knot keeping it held there and slipping it away as well. Now, Suki was almost completely unclothed, the only thing remaining on her body being a white cloth covering her modesty and secured around her lower waist. This stayed on, at least for the moment. "Want me to take off the blindfold?"

"Nmm ymmtt…" Suki shook her head. She did want it taken off at some point, but not until the two of them were well underway… she wanted it off so that she could look into his blue eyes, eyes she considered the most beautiful in the world. But for now, being blinded heightened the physical arousal she was feeling… and the arousal she was about to feel. "Smmkkmmph… mm… mmmphh…"

Sokka gently placed his hands on Suki's belly, rubbing it softly for a few moments before slowly allowing his hands to drift up… they continued upward until they were resting on Suki's breasts, softly rubbing them with his palms. They were small, but they were well-formed, and soft to Sokka's touch. Sokka rubbed them gently, his touch growing lighter as he neared the area around her nipples. His fingers drifted closer to them, and Suki let out a series of moans, her toes curling and her legs clenching. Sokka's legs were doing the same thing as he finally placed the tips of his fingers on Suki's nipples, being extremely gentle so as to stimulate Suki without hurting her. She leaned forward very slowly, taking in a breath and letting out another moan. Sokka began kissing the back of Suki's neck as he continued to rub her breasts, and this continued until both of them were feeling satisfied enough to continue.

"Didn't know a Kyoshi Warrior could enjoy this so much…" Sokka whispered, again kissing the bottom of Suki's left ear. She smiled, leaning back into Sokka and muffling out the same thing she'd told him on the day they first met.

"Mmm mm wrrmimmrph… bmmt mm m gggrrmmll tmmm… _I'm a warrior, but I'm a girl, too._"

"And I'm the boy who loves you… more than anything in the world," said Sokka, turning Suki over and placing another quick kiss on her gagged lips. "You ready to keep going?"

"Mm-hmm…" Suki moaned quietly, giving a slight nod. She could hear Sokka pulling down his pants, and after that, the two of them were both dressed only in the small loincloths that covered up the last of their modesty. Both of them were now beginning to sweat, and their hearts were pounding as Sokka reached over to slip Suki's final piece of clothing away.

"I promise… this'll be the best we've ever had."

And so it was.

O-O-O

Some time later, Suki could feel her blindfold being untied and slipped away from her face. She opened her eyes to see Sokka's handsome face, covered as much sweat as hers was. Her nude body was resting gently against his, his arms holding Suki close to him.

"Don't worry," Sokka told Suki in a warm, loving, but still slightly playful tone. "I won't tell any of the other Kyoshi Warriors how easy it was to capture you."

Suki growled and gave Sokka a playful kick in the shin, then brushed her forehead lovingly against his, her heart filled with calm ecstasy.

"Mmnndd mm wmmnm hvvmmm nmm mmrrccmmy wmm mm cmmphhtmmph ymmm… _and I won't have any mercy when I capture you…_"

Sokka barely made out what Suki said through her gag, but he knew that the next time one of them was tied up in the other's arms, it would be even more fun than this.

Until then, both of them just enjoyed the moment. Sokka's lips pressed gently against Suki's, and the two of them shared a tender kiss, a kiss so fantastic that Suki could barely feel the knotted cloth that still filled her mouth.

**THE END**


End file.
